


A Slice of Pinto Pie (Ficlet Collection)

by Lovespie (Snarryeyes)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 13,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Lovespie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Pinto prompt fics, originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First prompt: Eye fucking, submitted by rabidchild67.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction. No offense is intended to those portrayed herein.

Chris can sense Zach’s presence before he sees him, can feel the heat of Zach’s gaze from the opposite side of the room. He glances up briefly, drawn to those dark eyes, and feels a spark shoot through his body at the burning intent he sees there. Zach carries on with his conversation with the barest hint of a smirk, no doubt as eloquent as ever, and Chris tries to do the same, but the moment has left him feeling a little off kilter.

He finds himself looking for Zach more often as they both continue to mingle among the other party guests, and each time they lock gazes he experiences a fresh thrill. If there was an award for devouring someone with your eyes from across a crowded room, Zach would surely win it every time. Chris can feel himself being undressed with those eyes, can feel every inch of his body mapped, and the tongue slowly dragged across Zach’s lips leaves little to the imagination. It triggers pleasant memories of heated skin and clutched sheets, of quick breaths panted into open mouths.

When they eventually cross paths near the buffet, greeting each other as they would normally do in a public setting, Chris has been rock hard for at least twenty minutes.

“Bastard,” he mutters into Zach’s ear as they share a brief hug.

“Something the matter?” Zach asks, all smug innocence, amusement dancing in his eyes now. The heat is still there, too, simmering.

“There’s something that needs your attention, yeah,” Chris replies, keeping his voice low. “Jesus Christ, Zach.”

Zach only shrugs, sipping his champagne. “Well, what did you expect? You look entirely too appetizing in that suit.”

“Want to help me out of it?” Chris asks seductively, throwing some of his own fire Zach’s way. He sees the smallest flicker in Zach’s eyes and counts it as a small victory.

“All in good time,” is all Zach says, and then he’s moving away again, smirk firmly in place.

Chris has to endure another hour of torment, but of course it’s all worth it once Zach has him pinned up against a wall later that evening, devouring him for real.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Contentment, submitted by skunkquinto.

Chris could still see the sunlight through his closed eyelids. It undulated with the movement of the tree branches above, stirred by the soft sighing breeze. This peaceful symphony was punctuated every so often by the crisp sound of a turning page, the arm around Chris jostling him ever so slightly in order to accomplish it. Chris’ own book now lay abandoned, and with it his glasses, victims of the warm inviting sleepiness that had crept upon him, aided by the rhythmic rise and fall of Zach’s chest beneath his cheek and the steady drum of his heartbeat.

It was days like this that Chris cherished; the simplicity of a summer afternoon spent on a blanket under a tree, everyday work and worries pushed aside. The daily demands of life would return tomorrow, pushing and pulling them in a hundred different directions, but right now Chris basked in the feeling of blissful contentment.

Another page turned above him and then Chris felt Zach’s fingers lightly brush across his brow, as tender as if it had been the soft press of lips. He sighed happily, curling his toes into the cool blades of grass where the blanket ended, and let his sleepiness carry him off, knowing that Zach would be his anchor until he woke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Bondage, submitted by juno-magic.

Zach will never tire of gazing into the crystal blue depths of Chris’ eyes, of distinguishing the subtle change of hues that variations in light levels or deep emotions can produce, of being the first thing they see in the morning when tired lids drag upwards; but especially at times like these, when they are focused solely on him, wide open and trusting. They’re also the only part of Chris currently conveying his thoughts, and speaking volumes, since his mouth is wrapped around Zach’s cock.

Chris is naked on his knees, hands bound at the wrists behind his back with Japanese silk rope, his mouth obediently open and taking everything that Zach is giving. His pupils are blown wide, leaving only the narrowest ring of brilliant blue as they look upwards to lock with Zach’s.

Zach runs his fingers through Chris’ hair, lazily scratching his scalp before taking a firmer grip, starting to push in with a little more force. He hears Chris’ quiet moan and the sharp inhale of breath through his nose, feels Chris’ tongue cradle him in his mouth as he hollows his cheeks and creates a delicious suction.

Chris maintains eye contact, and their locked gazes fuel Zach’s rapid ascent. It’s almost a surprise when his orgasm rips through him, dragging a deep groan from his throat as he fills Chris’. He pulls out midway and Chris’ eyes finally close as the last few spurts hit his nose, his cheek, and his tongue, mouth still open and hungry. It’s an image that will be forever burned into Zach’s memory.

Growling, he drops to his knees and grabs Chris’ chin, using his tongue to collect every drop of himself before giving it back to Chris in a hard kiss. He can feel Chris’ dick digging into his hip, hard and insistent.

“Please,” Chris pants, the only word to pass his lips since they began.

Chris is asking for release, but Zach’s not going to grant it so quickly. No, he has other plans. He pulls away with a predatory smile. 

“Get on the bed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Glasses, submitted by lyhr.

Zach had expected to find the house in darkness when he got home, Chris wrapped in a cocoon of blankets that Zach would have to pry from him once he climbed into bed himself. It was the middle of the night, after all, and a routine he’d been through on a fair few occasions when he’d got home late. So it was a surprise to see the lights on when he slotted his key in the lock; not so much of a surprise to find Chris fast asleep on the couch instead, glasses askew, book hanging precariously from limp fingers.

Pursing his lips to keep a chuckle at bay, Zach gently lifted the book and, noting the page number, set it aside. The thought that Chris might have been attempting to stay awake until he got home softened Zach’s smile as he sank onto the edge of the couch. He carefully removed Chris’ glasses as well, which were digging in at an odd angle, before cupping his cheek, thumb smoothing over warm skin. Chris didn’t stir except to lean ever so slightly into Zach’s palm.

Smile swelling at the unconscious gesture, Zach leaned down to place a delicate kiss on his lips. “Awake, sleeping beauty.”

When he only got a soft snuffle in response, he kissed a little more firmly.

And again.

“You’re not supposed to make the prince work for it, you know.”

Zach felt Chris’ lips curl into a smile beneath his and pulled back, grinning broadly. Chris still had his eyes firmly shut, but his smile remained in place.

“I think I need a little more,” he murmured, voice rough with disuse.

“Uh-huh,” Zach replied, dutifully leaning back in. Chris hummed as his lips were captured, opening them to allow a deeper kiss—one that left them both a little breathless. Chris was certainly wide awake now, his arms winding around Zach’s body.

“Come on, Princess,” Zach said, pressing a final kiss to Chris’ lips. “Bed.”

Chris smirked as he was pulled to his feet. “Why Zachary, are you thinking of besmirching my honor already?”

Grabbing Chris’ glasses from the table, Zach carefully slid them into place, waiting for Chris to focus on him before growling, “Hell, yeah.” He turned to tug Chris towards the bedroom, adding as an afterthought, “You can leave the glasses on.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rain, submitted by semper-ama and artlesstumbles.

“What are you doing out here?” Zach asks, finding Chris standing on the back porch, gazing at the night sky.

“It’s about to rain. Can you smell it?” Chris inhales deeply. “Like a prelude to nature’s symphony.”

Zach hums, winding his arms around Chris’ waist from behind, and looks skywards. Rain would certainly be welcome after the weeks of suffocating heat they’ve had to endure. Chris leans back against him, covering his arms as a breeze picks up.

They only have to wait a few minutes before the first fat drop lands on Zach’s cheek. He blinks in surprise, shaking it away, but there’s already another, and another. The tempo slowly increases, tapping out a staccato rhythm everywhere it touches, from the loud taps on the decking to the gentle plunks on the surface of the shimmering pool. Chris turns in Zach’s arms and grins brightly as he tilts his head back and closes his eyes, offering his face as a canvas.

Zach watches as the rain paints tears on Chris’ cheeks and lashes, steadily changing his hair to a deeper gold. When Chris opens his eyes and catches Zach staring, his grin widens and he curls a hand around Zach’s neck to bring their lips together.

“We should go inside,” Zach says when they part, licking a raindrop from Chris’ bottom lip. Now a relentless downpour, the rain is rapidly soaking through their thin layers of clothing.

“Mmm.” Chris remains where he is, his expression completely serene despite the deluge. “Or we could stay here a bit longer.”

“Chris…“

Chris kisses any further words away, the warmth of his mouth counteracting the cool water. And just like the leaves and branches bowing to the storm, Zach yields.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wine, submitted by fantasmaalineal.

“Can you turn the sun down a notch?”

“No, I’m pretty sure the sun doesn’t have a dimmer switch.”

“Jesus, why did I let you talk me into this?”

“It’s called wine _tasting_ , Chris. You’re not supposed to swallow.”

“You don’t normally mind.”

“The wine, asshole.”

“But it’s such a waste, dude. That tenth one especially… man, that was a fine-ass vintage.”

“Could you be any more uncouth?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“ _No._ ”

“Shhh… quiet voice, Zach.”

“Get in the car.”

“Can we stop for tacos on the way home?”

“How about no?”

“I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I suspect it’s more likely that you’ll pass out in your own drool.”

“Probably, but I can suck you first. _And_ swallow… unless you just want me to taste and spit…”

“Remind me never to take you wine tasting ever again.”

“You got it.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Busy, submitted by jouissants.

Just like Zach, Chris likes to keep himself occupied. Idleness breeds not only boredom but the rapid onset of stir-crazy behavior and particularly foul moods. It is generally accepted between them that working a lot, and working hard, is infinitely preferable.

However, over the past month their busy schedules have been so far out of alignment that they have barely spent more than five minutes in the same room together while actually awake. When Chris comes home, Zach is on his way out. When Zach gets up in the morning, Chris is already halfway out the door, pausing just long enough to deposit a chaste kiss on Zach’s lips and offer an apologetic smile. Zach finds himself longing for the day when they’ll be back on the same set, going to work together, instead of passing like ships in the night.

Chris isn’t due back until late again and Zach has an extremely early morning meeting that would normally require an early night, but he decides on a whim to wait up anyway. He’d rather be tired the next day than go without some form of meaningful human contact that lasts longer than a few minutes.

“Hey,” Chris says when he returns, a note of surprise in his tired voice. “I thought you’d be asleep.”

Killing the TV show that he wasn’t really watching, Zach pushes off the couch. “I wanted to wait up for you.” Chris’ smile alone is worth the sleep deprivation as Zach pulls him into his arms for a lingering kiss. “Good day?”

“Long,” Chris mumbles, slumping against him.

“I was thinking,” Zach says against Chris’ temple. “Filming should wrap for both of us in a few weeks. Why don’t we go somewhere?”

Chris turns his head slightly, beard brushing Zach’s neck. “Like on vacation?”

“Sure.”

There’s a slight pause as Chris yawns, puffing heat across Zach’s skin and triggering goose bumps. “As long as it doesn’t mean lying on a beach doing nothing for two weeks—seriously, I’d go crazy in like a day.”

Zach laughs, dipping his head to nibble Chris’ ear before murmuring, “Don’t worry, I intend to keep you thoroughly occupied.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freckle, submitted by respeckled.

Zach knows every inch of Chris’ body; it’s as familiar to him now as his own, perhaps even more so. Lying beside Chris in the early morning, Zach likes to watch the play of light across his bare skin, illuminating the curves and intricate patterns of freckles that Zach can see even with his eyes closed. He traces them with a fingertip, a smile blooming when Chris hums sleepily.

Zach’s finger continues its journey, wandering over the contours of firm muscle and hard bone, finally splaying out to include his whole palm, greedily mapping the warm skin. Humming again, Chris shifts and turns over, Zach’s hand sliding against him until it comes to rest over his heart. Chris looks at him with a sleepy smile and Zach’s heart stutters. How is it possible for anyone to look so perfect when they’ve just woken up?

“What are you thinking about?” Chris murmurs, sliding his hand up to cover Zach’s, fingers tangling together.

“Right now? I’m thinking about kissing you.”

Chris’ smile widens, cockiness replacing the sleepiness fading from his eyes. “So what are you waiting for?”

Zach pushes Chris backwards and pins him down, intent on wiping the smirk right off his face. And Chris seems happy to let him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chocolate, submitted by elisa-pie.

“Uncle Chris, I’ve found another one!”

“Great!” Chris calls, ignoring Zach’s smirk in his direction. “Keep looking, buddy!”

The traditional family Pine Easter egg hunt is in full swing and it’s been blessed with perfect spring sunshine. Actually Chris fears the eggs may not hold up much longer in the growing heat, but Luca and a whole bunch of his friends seem to be having a good time. Katie has refreshments all set up ready on a table nearby for when they’re done.

“Word is there’s photographic evidence from your hunting days,” Zach says, appearing at his elbow and looking like the cat that got the cream.

Chris shoots a murderous look at Katie, who smirks and blows him a kiss. “Not true, I had them all burned.”

“Uh-huh.” Zach raises an eyebrow at the brightly colored egg in Chris’ hand. “Looks like you’re still hunting. Stealing candy from the kids, Pine?”

“Luca _gave_ this one to me, smartass. Something about being the world’s greatest uncle…” Giving Zach his best shit-eating grin, Chris breaks off a piece of chocolate and pops it into his mouth. He hums as the flavor hits his taste buds. “It’s pretty good actually. You want some?”

Zach adopts a scandalized expression. “And ruin my complexion?”

Chris laughs. “Go on, have a bit,” he tempts, waving a piece in front of Zach’s mouth. Finally Zach snatches it out of the air and eats it. Chris looks triumphant.

“Not bad,” Zach concedes. Then, quick as a flash, he grabs hold of Chris’ hand and licks a line of chocolate from his finger, grinning as Chris inhales sharply. “Getting better.” He pulls Chris against him, licking the lingering chocolate from his lips before kissing him soundly, pleased when Chris makes a soft sound of contentment. “Perfect.”

When they part, Chris glances back to his family. All of them seem engrossed in other things, although he’s pretty sure that Katie is beaming a little too much for laying out paper napkins. Groaning inwardly, Chris makes a mental note to avoid being left alone with her for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Unrequited, submitted by reshapingtheworld.

Zach had always believed his feelings for Chris to be unrequited; had been certain of it, in fact. Chris only thought of him as a friend, and Zach would happily take that for the rest of his days, because _not_ having Chris in his life at all would be unthinkable.

When he, inevitably perhaps, let a little too much slip during one drunken evening, he expected confusion, awkwardness, maybe even anger. What he didn’t expect was for Chris to push him up against the nearest wall, call him an idiot, and then proceed to kiss all thought from his brain. All thought except perhaps one word… _More_.

That word became a steady mantra in his mind over the course of the following hours. Never _enough_ , always _more_ , he greedily accepted every part of Chris that was offered. But the fuzziness in his brain lent such a dreamlike aspect to it that he couldn’t shake the feeling that he might wake up at any moment. If he did, it would be the sweetest and equally the most crushing dream of his life.

When Zach did wake up, his head aching dully, his fear of reality lasted only until he registered the warm limbs tangled with his, the hot breath on his neck. And he was able to surrender to sleep again happily, anchored to the solid warmth of Chris and the promise of what the new day might bring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Confession, submitted by platypushko.

“Okay, so I have a confession,” Chris begins, breaking the sleepy silence that descended after the usual kind of frenzied sex that happens whenever one of them returns from a trip. This time, Zach has been away shooting a new movie for almost a month, and Chris didn’t waste any time in welcoming him home properly. Now pleasure has turned to sleepy contentment, Chris’ head is pillowed on Zach’s shoulder, fingers running through the thatch of dark hair.

“You put that chilli pepper in my salad during Trek,” Zach answers immediately.

“Christ, Zach, will you let that go?” Chris says, his wandering fingers pausing long enough to jab Zach in the side in protest. “I told you it wasn’t me!”

“You laughed the loudest,” Zach points out, and, okay, he has a point—Chris wants to laugh now just thinking about it. A small snicker escapes at the memory.

“Yeah, well it was really funny. I swear even the tips of your pointed ears went red. But we’re going off topic.”

“Could you please elaborate on what said topic is?”

Chris sighs, glancing up to find dark eyes trained on him. “I… well… I missed you.”

“I hope so,” Zach says, lips twitching in amusement.

“No, I mean I _really_ missed you…” Chris ducks his head before finishing his sentence. “I may have let the dogs sleep on the bed with me a few times.”

“Chris!”

“ _What_?” Chris shoots back defensively. After all, it was at least half Zach’s fault for being away for so long. “They were the closest thing I had to you.”

He hears Zach sigh, and then the arm around him tightens. “Could you be any more precious?”

Groaning, Chris presses a smile into Zach’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

Zach snorts but complies, dropping a kiss on the top of his head. Chris responds by tilting his head up and catching Zach’s lips in a soft slow kiss, full of feeling, because he’s missed being able to do this most of all.

“I’m really glad you’re home.”

Zach smiles, the warmth of his expression banishing the memory of every cold night without him. “So am I.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Virgin, submitted by scifishipper.

“Are you sure?”

Up until this point there’s been no talking, just a non-verbal agreement to remove clothing as quickly as possible while continuing to kiss furiously. Chris resists the urge to roll his eyes; he would have thought his intention was pretty clear when he pulled Zach down onto the bed on top of him. 

“I may not be quite as experienced as you, but I’m not a blushing virgin either, Zach,” he says steadily. “Yes, I’m fucking sure I want you to fuck me.”

“Not quite so eloquent in the bedroom, I see,” Zach smirks, but he’s already leaning over to reach the lube and condoms. Chris notices that his fingers fumble slightly as he opens the lube, a clear sign that he’s not as calm and collected as he appears. It makes Chris want him even more.

“Do it,” he urges, spreading his legs wide in invitation.

Zach’s gaze darkens with arousal, and fuck he looks even hotter like that. Chris can’t wait to see what he looks like when all that energy peaks and breaks. He’s so busy focusing on Zach’s face, imagining it, that he loses track of his hands, jumping as a finger works its way inside him.

“Okay?”

Chris nods quickly. “Yeah. Keep going. Fuck!” he cries, his cock jumping as the finger hones in on his prostate.

Zach grins wickedly, withdrawing to add another digit. Pretty soon, Chris is pushing back down, fucking himself on three of Zach’s fingers but needing _more_. He must have said that word aloud, because Zach pulls his fingers out and grabs the condom, sliding it on with practiced ease.

Chris’ raw need and adrenaline spikes as he feels the heat of Zach’s cock brush his hole. He lifts his legs, supporting them with his hands until Zach hooks them over his shoulders, which Chris is grateful for because it means he can pull Zach down into a messy kiss as he pushes slowly in.

“Fuck,” Zach murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut for a moment.

“Fuck away,” Chris says, managing a grin despite the haze of pleasure that stole his breath for a moment. Zach opens his eyes and raises an eyebrow in challenge, shifting his hips in such a way that Chris actually whimpers. “Please?” he adds hopefully.

With a low rumble of laughter, Zach adjusts his arms to support himself properly, sliding out almost to the tip before thrusting in harder. They both groan in unison.

“I’m not sure how long I’m going to last,” Zach warns, already a little breathless as he latches onto Chris’ neck. “You feel so good…”

“Me neither,” Chris replies, fingers curling around the back of Zach’s head as he tilts his own to allow easier access. “We’ll just have to make this round hard and fast. Round two we’ll go slower.”

Zach lifts his head, eyes sparkling. “Round two?”

“Yeah, just give me fifteen minutes and a snack in-between.”

Zach snorts and kisses him again before setting a punishing rhythm, one that Chris approves of wholeheartedly. Fingers scrabbling for better purchase, he lifts his hips to meet each thrust, keeping up a soft but fervent litany of encouragement. One hand drops to wrap around his leaking cock, stroking it in time with Zach’s thrusts.

He’s not sure who comes first, too caught up in his own spiraling pleasure and the mirror of it in Zach’s face above him, but he knows it’s the hardest he’s come in years.

“Fuck,” Zach pants, resting his heated forehead against Chris’. Another joke springs to Chris’ lips, but then Zach is kissing him again—kissing him like they’ll never share another one, hands tenderly framing his face—and Chris concentrates on reassuring him that he’s not going anywhere. Snack or no snack, rain or shine, he’s here to stay.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a two word starter prompt tumblr post: "Be honest" submitted by semper-ama.

“Be honest,” Zach says slowly, studying his outfit in the mirror. “Do I look ridiculous?”

Chris bites back a laugh at the note of real anxiety in his voice. “It’s a Halloween costume, Zach. You’re supposed to look ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but the costume has to be awesome ridiculous, not Shia LeBeouf ridiculous.”

“That wasn’t a costume,” Chris points out, smoothing a crease on Zach’s left shoulder. “That was a strategically placed paper bag and black marker pen. Besides, I look just as ridiculous as you.”

Zach scoffs. “No. You really don’t. You look…” He trails off, his gaze raking over Chris, which makes him adjust his costume self-consciously.

“…What?”

“Extremely fuckable,” Zach finishes with the hint of a sigh. Chris stares at him, not quite believing his ears.

“I’m in a sea monster costume, Zach.”

Zach shrugs, seemingly unconcerned with trivialities. “What can I say?”

“Well, you could have told me you have a thing for tentacle porn before.”

Zach laughs and turns. “Just the one tentacle,” he says, almost a purr, batting the rest out of the way to get closer.

Chris lets out a snort. “Who knew Frankenstein was so kinky? You’ll smudge your make-up,” he warns as an after-thought, even though he’s already wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist and tilting his head accommodatingly.

“That might be the one good thing about this green themed Halloween party,” Zach says, ghosting hot lips across Chris’ neck and making him shiver. “If we’re _both_ green, no one will notice if we smudge a little… or a lot.”

Grinning, Chris presses even closer. “In that case, smudge away.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a two word starter prompt tumblr post: "That's insane" submitted by thatmysticbafflingwonder.

“That’s insane.”  


Chris finally looks up from the map he’s been poring over for the past few minutes, since the after-dinner topic had somehow changed from possible movie options to plans for the future. 

“What? Why?”

Zach gives him a look as if to say ‘ _are you kidding me?_ ’ “You can’t just drop everything to travel the world, Chris. What about work?”

“I’m almost done with my present commitments,” Chris reasons, “and I’m pretty sure there’ll still be work around when I get back.”

“What about your family?”

Chris shrugs, in the midst of taking a swig of beer. “They seem happy enough about it, and it’s not like I won’t keep in touch.”

“What about—“ Zach stops before _me_ slips out. They’ve been known to go a few months without seeing each other, but a whole year? Zach can’t imagine it. “—security?” he says instead. “Knowing you, you’ll end up kidnapped and held to ransom in some foreign hell hole. Then what’ll happen? Huh?”

“Zach—“

“I’m serious!”

“So come with me.”

Zach blinks. “Huh? That’s not what—“ His thought process has abruptly derailed. “I can’t—“

“Sure you can,” Chris says easily. He folds the map and shifts closer to Zach on the couch, eyes twinkling with a hidden smile. “To be honest, I’m not sure I could go a year without seeing you either.”

Zach can’t help letting out a huff of laughter at being caught. Trust Chris to know exactly what he’s thinking. And he’s still closing in, close enough now for Zach to see every individual fleck of color suffusing his irises as he waits for a response.

“I guess I _am_ owed some vacation time,” Zach begins slowly, trying to act casual. He watches as a fully fledged grin breaks across Chris’ face, rippling upwards to make his eyes crinkle and the blue sparkle even more brightly.

“Is that a yes?”

“…Maybe.”

Then Chris is kissing him and all Zach can think about is how right it feels, how he never wants to let go, and how this decision was inevitable from the moment Chris mentioned his plans. Because Zach can’t go without this any more than he can go without air. 

And he doesn’t want to try.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a two word starter prompt tumblr post: "You're perfect" submitted by illneverstopsayingyourname.

“You’re perfect,” Zach says, pressing Chris back against the hotel room door to kiss him. They don’t even bother to find the light switch, illuminated only by the soft glow from the windows. This is the first time they’ve been alone all day and they’re not going to waste a second. It took long enough to slip away from their guests downstairs.

Chris snorts, but tightens his hold. “You’re drunk.”

“Irrelevant, you’re still perfect,” Zach says, now kissing the shell of his ear, making him shiver. “And now you’re mine.”

“I’ve been yours for quite a while, you know,” Chris feels the need to point out, though somewhat breathlessly.

Zach raises his head. “Yes, but this—“ He lifts Chris’ left hand to his mouth and places a kiss on the platinum ring he slid onto Chris’ fourth finger only hours earlier, “—makes it official.”

Chris feels a fresh thrill as he gazes at the ring and then up into dark eyes, grasping Zach’s left hand and squeezing enough to feel its twin. He grins. “Yeah, it does.”

Surging forwards to kiss him again, mouths askew at first but quickly adjusting, Zach tugs Chris away from the door, already working to remove his suit jacket. Chris repays the favor, working blindly, unwilling to pull away from Zach’s lips until he absolutely has to because the fairly chaste kiss they’d shared at the ceremony hadn’t been nearly enough to sustain him.

The bed is large enough to be clearly identifiable even in darkness, and they head towards it, shedding more clothing as they go. Zach manages to remove Chris’ shirt before his tie, which he seems to like holding onto like a leash. Perhaps it’s the dog owner in him. That thought leads Chris’ mind down a thoroughly arousing path; visions of a collar to go with the leash and Zach commanding his every move. The tie soon goes when they reach the bed, though, quickly followed by everything else.

Kinkiness forgotten for the time-being, Chris wants nothing more than the feel of Zach everywhere as they topple onto the soft sheets. The moment they make contact, however, there’s a series of loud noises, equivalent to an entire sports team suffering from extreme flatulence—some short and to the point, while others whine on for several long seconds. Both scrambling apart, Zach rolls towards the nearest bedside lamp, setting off another round in the process, and flips it on.

The entire bed is covered in red, heart-shaped whoopee cushions, some still feebly releasing the last remnants of air. In the center of the pillows, a large sign in a suspiciously familiar scrawl says ‘Congratulations, Kids!’ and propped up against it is a door hanger that reads ‘Caution: Pon Farr In Progress! Do Not Disturb!’

Throughout the hotel, the peace of the evening is disturbed by Chris’ vehement cry.

“ _Karl!_ ”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a two word starter prompt tumblr post: "You're wrong" submitted by respeckled.

“You’re wrong.”

“About what, exactly?” Zach asks with the hint of a sigh. They’re sitting on the balcony of Chris’ hotel room, the sparkling lights of Dubai spread before them and a sky full of stars above. Chris is still cradling the mostly empty bottle of expensive champagne they’d managed to sneak out of the party.

“You think I’ll be too busy to miss you… but I will. I always do.”

Zach looks over at him, surprised by the admission. It’s not like Chris to be so open, but then he’s been in an unusually pensive mood since shooting wrapped earlier that day. The champagne is obviously creating a few cracks in the walls he’s erected. 

“I’ll miss you, too,” Zach replies, and he will. They only get solid weeks together like this every few years and he doesn’t take them for granted. Fortunately they still have the press tour to look forward to, so it’ll only be a matter of months before they’re together again—less if their schedules happen to align before that.

Letting his head flop back against the chair, Chris gazes up at the stars. “What if this is really it? For Trek?”

“Then we’ve had a great run,” Zach says with a shrug. “It had to end at some point, and it’s not like we’re never going to see each other.”

Chris lets out a huff. “Yeah, snatches here and there.”

Zach bites back another sigh. This isn’t the fun-filled end to the evening he’d envisaged. “What do you want me to say, Chris?”

Meeting his eyes, Chris looks like he’s about to answer, but then he lets out a deep sigh instead and attempts a shrug that dies before it can reach both shoulders. “I don’t know… I guess that things won’t change.”

It’s the first time Chris has admitted at least a little of what Zach had suspected was bothering him. Truth be told, at least on some level, it’s bothering him too. They’ve both signed on for another movie, but everything is very much in limbo and will be for some time.

“Some things will always change,” he says slowly. “But not everything.”

“Yeah,” Chris says softly, almost to himself, and looks skyward again. “Yeah.”

Zach decides to call it a night at this point before they can get any more maudlin. He shifts to get up. “We should both get some sleep; it’s an early flight tomorrow.”

Chris follows him dutifully to the door, but his steps are heavy. When Zach pulls it open a little and turns to say goodnight, his resolve weakens at Chris’ vulnerable expression. “Come here,” he says, pulling Chris into a tight hug. “I’m always going to be here for you, Pine. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

There’s a suspicious snuffling sound from the vicinity of his shoulder. Zach turns his head towards it but can only see a mess of tawny hair. “Oh my god, are you—“

“No!” Chris says quickly, although it ends in a broken sob. “Fuck.”

Holding in a snort, Zach grips him tighter and presses a kiss to his temple. He doesn’t even think about it or second-guess it until Chris pulls back a little, eyes wide. There are unshed tears still swimming in them, making the irises an even deeper blue. Zach is confused for a moment until Chris’ eyes drop down to his mouth, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips.

Zach knows that if he makes a joke now, the moment will be broken; they’ll laugh it off and he’ll be able to retreat to his room. But he doesn’t, because he can see something in Chris’ eyes that he’s only caught glimpses of before and always put down to his imagination. As he watches, daring to allow himself to believe, it slowly morphs into resolve. He’s already tilting his head as Chris leans in, one hand pushing into Chris’ hair as the other firmly closes the door again behind him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt 'In the snow' - submitted by thatmysticbafflingwonder. <3

Zach buzzed Chris up to his apartment, surprised that he’d made it. They’d made plans the previous day, but the weather had steadily worsened since then and Zach had been expecting Chris to reschedule—especially since the weather service was advising people to stay indoors. The worst snow storm in years was bearing down upon the east coast and pretty much everything was on lockdown.

As soon as Zach opened the door and laid eyes on Chris, he knew rescheduling would have been the far more sensible option. Covered in snow and teeth chattering, Chris was a pitiful sight.

“Jesus, Chris, you _walked_ here?” Zach exclaimed, dragging him inside. “Do you know how cold it is out there?”

Still violently shivering, Chris shot him a look that clearly said _really, dude_? “I c-couldn’t get a c-c-cab.”

“You should have stayed at the hotel.”

A wounded look flitted across Chris’ face as he dropped his gaze to Noah and Skunk, who had run to his side and were happily lapping at the small puddles gathering at his feet. “Yeah… I guess so.” It very effectively made Zach feel like the world’s biggest asshole.

“Not that it isn’t great to see you,” he said in an attempt to recover, sacrificing his dry shirt to pull Chris into a hug. Chris’ smile and solid embrace was worth it. “Here, let me take your coat and we’ll get you warmed up.”

 

As it turned out, it took a lot to get Chris warm again. Despite Zach providing one of his coziest sweaters and hot coffee, Chris didn’t stop shivering until he was tucked into Zach’s side on the couch under a thick blanket with both dogs settled across his lap. They picked a movie to put on, since staying in had been the only viable option, but Chris only made it about twenty minutes in before his head lolled onto Zach’s shoulder, his fingers still tangled in Noah’s fur, mid-stroke.

After that, the movie no longer held Zach’s attention either. It was repeatedly drawn to Chris instead, the deep breaths exhaled through slightly parted lips bearing the ghost of a smile, dark lashes fanned across pale cheeks. 

As the movie played on, Zach’s gaze drifted past the TV to the window beyond, where snow was swirling in gusts against the glass. It was hardly the most entertaining day they’d ever spent together, but somehow, in that moment, it felt nothing short of perfect.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mystic requested that someone write her some pinto sick!fic, so I decided to oblige. :)

Chris was woken by an abrupt light flooding the dark bedroom. Disorientated by sleep, it took a moment for him to realize that a) it was the bathroom light, b) Zach was no longer in bed with him, and c) judging by the hacking cough audible through the half-open door, it was more than a simple need to empty his bladder.

Sure enough, Zach emerged a few minutes later, clutching a glass of water and looking very pale. “Sorry,” he said roughly upon seeing that Chris was awake.

Waving the apology away, Chris shifted to sit up slightly. “Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“I don’t feel so good either,” Zach replied, grimacing as he set the water down on his nightstand and sank back into bed. Chris pressed a palm to his forehead.

“Jesus, you’re burning up.”

Zach shivered violently. “Doesn’t feel like it.”

“Come here,” Chris said, raising his arm invitingly. The fact that Zach burrowed into Chris’ side without protest was a clear indication of how bad he felt. Sick Zach didn’t bother with snarky remarks and word games—something Chris rather enjoyed, although obviously he’d rather Zach didn’t have to get sick to let that side show.

Chris hummed and ran a hand through Zach’s hair—he’d always found that soothing when he was sick as a kid.

“Mmm… s’nice,” Zach said, voice croaky. His skin felt like a furnace everywhere it made contact, but Chris could still feel the shivers wracking his body. He tightened his hold.

“Try to get some sleep.”

Lying in the darkness, listening to Zach’s labored breathing gradually even out, Chris’ thoughts turned to the flight booked to take him back to L.A. the following day. With Zach sick, he’d just have to risk his team’s wrath and stay a little longer. There was nothing urgent on his schedule now anyway—a couple of extra days off weren’t going to hurt.  


Truth be told, the prospect of taking care of Zach for a change was more than a little appealing. Smiling to himself, Chris placed a soft kiss on Zach’s forehead and allowed his eyes to close.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt 'Can you hear me?' - submitted by rabidchild67 and commodorecliche.

Zach noticed that Chris was getting fidgety around mid-afternoon, but he didn’t really think anything of it. Chris had often struggled with the long, dragging days of press tours, and this tour had been particularly arduous—more countries, more promos, and more interviews than ever before. It seemed Paramount was going all out to ensure that Star Trek Beyond was a financial success.

By the time it got to the last interview of the day, Chris was barely answering any questions, deflecting most of them to Zach instead, and when he did answer, it was a few words at most. His smiles also seemed more forced, never reaching his eyes, and the playful chemistry that was usually so effortless between them was noticeably absent. Zach tried his best to cover it and keep the interviewer’s focus on him rather than Chris, but he couldn’t help breathing a sigh of relief when her ten minutes were finally up.

All smiles, he thanked the interviewer and watched her leave before turning to Chris. “You okay, dude?”

Unclipping his microphone, Chris attempted another smile and was marginally more successful. “Yeah. It’s been a long day, that’s all.”

Zach nodded in agreement and stood to stretch. “Come on, drinks are on me.”

Distracted momentarily by his publicist, who had wandered over to brief him on their schedule for the next day, Zach didn’t realize anything was wrong until there was a thud behind him and a loud cry of alarm. He turned to find Chris sprawled on the floor, the moment frozen in time before the room burst into frenzied activity.

Zach was at Chris’ side in an instant, his heart beating wildly against his ribcage. When he turned him over, it was immediately clear that Chris was out cold. Thankfully, though, his pulse was still strong. “Chris? Can you hear me?” Cradling Chris’ face, he yelled to the room at large. “Get a medic here. Now!”

 

Zach hovered close by as the medics worked. His anxiety level had dropped since Chris had regained consciousness, but a lingering worry remained. He should have known something was wrong. Chris, for his part, was now making light of it, despite the fact that his face retained a grayish tinge as he sipped the soda he’d been brought. After several more minutes, the medics pronounced that, with food, fluids, and rest, he’d be as good as new.

“I always knew you were a drama queen,” Zach remarked later as they lay curled together on the bed in Chris’ hotel room, surrounded by the remnants of a substantial room service order. His amused tone was belied by the tight hug he’d enveloped Chris in as soon as he’d finished eating.

“I _did_ tell you I had a blood sugar issue.”

Zach hummed, dropping a kiss on Chris’ still slightly clammy forehead. On the car journey back to the hotel, he’d silently vowed never to give Chris grief about eating and drinking in interviews again. In fact, he planned to keep some supplies of his own handy from now on just in case. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah,” Chris said with a contented sigh against Zach’s shirt. “Much.”

“Good. But you should still rest.”

Chris let out a soft grunt, which Zach took to mean agreement. Then, “Zach?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry if I scared you.”

Zach nudged Chris’ head up so that he could place a kiss directly on his lips, which had returned to their normal pink color. It helped a little to banish the memory of his pale, lifeless body sprawled upon the floor. “Don’t do it again.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt 'All I ask' - submitted by katalyst1129.
> 
> Warning for angst!

It’s practically a foregone conclusion once Zach accepts the invitation to stay for a drink. One drink becomes many, and before long Chris is pressed back against the couch, willingly surrendering to Zach’s mouth and hands. They explore for several long minutes before Zach seems to come back to himself a little—enough to put the smallest of distances between them. His eyes are clouded with doubt and guilt, but also undeniable lust.

“Stay,” Chris says breathlessly, anxious not to let that flicker of hope be extinguished by thoughts of anything or any _one_ outside this room.

“Chris…”

“One night, that’s all I ask,” he presses, not caring that it sounds like a desperate plea. That’s exactly what it is. “Stay with me.”

He knows he’s already won, sees in Zach’s expression that the decision has been made even before Zach leans back in with a helpless moan. It’s always been like this with them; this thing between them is too strong to resist. And Chris doesn’t want to. He tells himself that he’ll be able to pay the price, even though he knows it’s a lie. Zach is right here, now, and Chris can’t let him go any more than he can control the pleasure sparking through every nerve. He doesn’t even try.

Instead, he memorizes every press of Zach’s fingers, branding them into his skin, into his soul, so that he’ll be able to carry the feel of them with him always. And he thinks that maybe it’ll be enough.

It’s over quickly—too quickly. Chris isn’t ready for it to end yet. He feels the loss as soon as Zach pulls away, even though he returns soon enough with a wash cloth to clean both of them up and then folds Chris back into his arms. Chris tries to find some small measure of contentment in the solid warmth of Zach’s body, but an ache is steadily growing in his chest, hollowing him out again.

When Chris wakes the next morning, he’s alone, without even a trace of lingering warmth on the sheets to cling to. He slowly rolls over and presses his face into Zach’s pillow to chase the fading scent, the jagged pieces of his heart cutting a little deeper with every breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the tumblr prompt 'Shooting star' - submitted by elisa-pie.

It was well-known that the significant light pollution in L.A. meant that the stars were almost always obscured—especially since one memorable power outage, during which residents had called 911 to report strange clouds hovering over the city; it turned out that they were actually seeing the Milky Way for the first time.

As a child, Chris had always been fascinated whenever he’d had the chance to see the night sky away from the city. One such time, on a camping trip to Death Valley, his dad had explained all about the different stars and constellations, and how long it took the twinkling lights he was seeing to travel all the way to Earth. Chris had listened in awe, imagining what wonders lay beyond their world, wondering if anything out there was looking right back at them.

He’d seen his first shooting star that night, and his dad had told him to wish on it. At eight years old, it hadn’t been anything deep and meaningful; just a new bike.

His next chance didn’t come until he was a teenager. Awkward and insecure, especially about his appearance, he’d recently had his prom invitation turned down by a girl he liked and had been left floundering. So he’d used that shooting star to wish for someone he could really connect with, on every level. At the time, he’d imagined an intelligent beautiful girl who saw beyond his acne to the man beneath, but fate apparently had other plans. For it wasn’t until an intelligent beautiful man entered his life some years later that Chris found that connection, as if a million lights had been switched on in his brain. Zach made him see stars of his own.

So it was that when his third shooting star came along, his wish was instantaneous and easily the most earnest of them all.

 

“You’ll get cold out here,” Zach said, crossing the deck from behind to drop a jacket around Chris’ shoulders.

Chris smiled and leaned back against him contentedly, warmth blooming from within as Zach’s arms settled around his waist. “Just taking the opportunity to see the stars. The real ones,” he added, referring to their recently wrapped Trek movie.

Zach huffed. “Yeah, green screen doesn’t really do them justice, does it? Oh hey, a shooting star!” he exclaimed, raising one arm to point at the bright streak momentarily visible in the sky above. “Make a wish!”

“That’s okay, you make it,” Chris said, smile widening as he turned to press a kiss to Zach’s warm lips. They tasted of wine and cherries and _home_. “I don’t need any more.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluffy h/c I wrote to brighten Semper's day. :)

Chris trudged towards his trailer, blinking water droplets out of his eyes. He had no doubt that the stormy weather would only add to the finished movie, bringing an extra level of intensity to the sweeping drama, but right now he’d give anything for some warm California sunshine. Weeks into the shoot, the cold had seeped right into his bones, and the rain had only brought fresh misery.

_One more week_ , Chris thought to himself as his numb fingers closed around the handle of his trailer door. As he pulled it, he was thinking of nothing except taking a really hot shower and then sleeping until he was due on set the following morning. 

He was three steps in before his brain caught up to what he was seeing, and even then he didn’t dare believe it.

“ _Zach?_ ”

Zach jumped to his feet with an awkward grin. “Surprise?”

Chris still didn’t believe it, not until he was wrapped up in Zach’s warmth and familiar scent. Then he clamped on tightly, pressing his nose into Zach’s neck, dragging it up until he could bring their mouths together. Yes, this was even better than California sunshine; Zach’s heat could warm him inside and out.

“Jesus, you’re freezing,” Zach said against his lips, holding him tighter.

“Flatterer,” Chris replied, but his voice was shaken by a shiver.

“Come on, let’s get you into the shower.”

“Only if you’re joining me.”

Snorting softly, Zach pulled back to cup Chris’ face. “I just flew three and a half thousand miles to see you. Trust me, I’m not going to waste a single minute.”

“Okay, good. That’s good,” Chris said, managing a tired smile.

“ _And_ I brought food, so we don’t need to worry about leaving this trailer if you don’t want to. But first things first,” he went on, turning Chris around in order to nudge him towards the bathroom. “Shower.”

Chris let Zach guide his tired body, wishing he had the energy to pin his boyfriend against the wall like he wanted to. Still, he wasn’t going to complain—not when his bad day had taken a remarkable upturn. Sleep might have to wait just a little longer than he’d planned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: ‘How Zach reacts to Chris after seeing those scorching hot Armani photos.’ Submitted by janeykath318.

Zach sees the photos first. He doesn’t exactly track Chris’ name on the internet, but he frequents enough sites to keep abreast of his latest endeavors, and one day the new Armani photos are suddenly _everywhere_. In the midst of other things, he carefully bookmarks them to look more closely at later, but just those few seconds have his blood pounding a little faster. He seems to remember Chris telling him about doing something new, but he hadn’t paid that much attention at the time.

It most definitely has his attention now.

Despite having seen the photos, not just online but also on billboards and in stores, and perhaps stored a few on his phone, Zach is completely unprepared for the commercial that follows. Everything about it, from the music to the direction to the lighting, radiates raw sensuality and causes a powerfully visceral reaction in Zach that leaves him on the verge of fucking _panting_. He’s just thankful that he’s alone in his hotel room, because he’s not sure he could have smoothly covered over it if he’d had company. The commercial has long since ended, and yet he’s still staring at the screen, trying to come to terms with the experience. As the images replay in his head, he also realizes that he’s painfully aroused.

“Fuck.”

Zach scrubs a hand across his face and kills the TV, tempted to call Chris to curse him and his fucking Armani fragrance. Hell, he’s only in the room next door and probably still awake—the first day of press was fairly tame; Zach could go tell him in person. And he could maybe work off a little of his frustration in other ways, too. This idea proves too appealing to ignore and Zach’s already halfway to the door when there’s a knock from the other side.

He pauses, hurriedly adjusting himself so that his boner isn’t immediately obvious, and opens the door. His neutral expression disappears the moment he lays eyes on Chris, whose casual greeting is cut off abruptly by Zach yanking him inside.

“Zach, what—“

Zach hushes him and then instantly claims his mouth, molding their bodies together against the back of the closed door, making sure that Chris can feel the heat of his erection. Chris, for his part, seems happy to go with it, sighing contentedly into Zach’s mouth as their tongues slide against each other. Images from the commercial flash through Zach’s mind, driving his need to claim every part of Chris for himself. He breaks the kiss to latch onto Chris’ neck instead, inhaling deeply through flared nostrils.

Chris’ muttered, “Fuck,” sounds obscenely loud in the otherwise silent room.

Zach’s lips curl into a wicked grin. He can feel Chris’ body responding in kind, hard heat now meeting his own. Slowly and deliberately, Zach grinds his pelvis upwards, dragging a delicious moan out of those perfect pink lips.

“I was just gonna ask if you wanted a nightcap,” Chris adds, breathless, “but your plan’s better.”

Zach moves back up to nip Chris’ lower lip. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

Chris’ smile is a little too close to a smirk for Zach’s liking, so he smothers it with another hard kiss before reaching down to free both of their cocks. Chris is in his usual jeans and tee combination, but Zach imagines the suit instead as he thrusts forward and up, hard heat against hard heat.

There’s no trace of a smile on Chris’ face now; only hunger. He wraps a hand around the back of Zach’s neck and yanks him back against his lips, while Zach’s hand closes around both of their shafts and begins to pump firmly. Zach’s not going to stop until he’s emptied everything he has over Chris; until the primal urge to stake his claim is sated. He’s the one waiting for Chris at that party now, and in an ideal world he would be. Chris regularly brushes off all manner of beautiful women to go home with Zach at the end of real nights out, or at least he did when they lived closer. These days Zach has to settle for seeing him whenever and wherever he can.

“Zach.”

Chris’ voice, little more than a whisper against his lips, sends a jolt through Zach, and suddenly he’s right on the edge. He squeezes his eyes shut, sees Chris standing before him in the suit, shirt open to reveal his bare chest, blue eyes fixed on Zach, clouded with pure unadulterated need. With a gasp, Zach shoots across that golden skin, claiming Chris’ lips once more as everything spirals. Chris’ breathing stutters and then his cock is pulsing under Zach’s fingers, fresh warmth erupting. Splashes hit Zach’s forearm and stomach, and it feels like he’s being claimed in return; two planets coming back into alignment before they’re inevitably tugged apart again.

Zach hums into a lazier kiss, letting his messy hand trail back up Chris’ body. He feels the curve of Chris’ smile before he sees it, Chris’ head falling back against the door a moment later, accompanied by a deep sigh of satisfaction.

“So…,” Chris breaks the silence. “You liked the commercial then?”

Zach blinks, attempting to re-engage his blissed out brain. “Huh? Wait, you—“ He abruptly straightens, his eyes widening as realization dawns. “You heard?”

Chris shrugs, but can’t hide a smug grin. “Hey man, the walls are pretty thin.” He breaks into laughter at Zach’s expression, grabbing his askew tie to reel him back in slowly before adding, in almost a purr, “I have the suit back home if you’re interested…”

Zach’s cock twitches. “How fast can you get it here?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the first time one (or both) of them says 'I love you.' Submitted by semperama.

Chris wakes to Zach packing. He raises his head off the pillow, blinking in the morning light until his eyes adjust. Zach doesn’t pause.

“You’re leaving already?”

Zach spares him a brief glance. “Already?” he says with a huff of laughter. “I’ve been here five days, Chris. Besides, the press tour’s done and I need to get back to New York. My agent called.”

Chris vaguely remembers a phone call rousing him briefly earlier; Zach had answered and he’d gone back to sleep. He shifts to sit up. “Can’t you stay a bit longer?”

“What for?”

That stings more than it should. “I don’t know, I just…” Chris flounders. “I’d like to have more time with you. We hardly see each other anymore.”

Zach grabs his glasses from the nightstand and a stray tee from the floor—Chris is pretty sure it’s the one he tore off just last night. “You’re the one who wanted to keep things casual, Chris. No strings attached.”

It’s true. Zach had wanted more and Chris hadn’t. Chris still remembers the conversation perfectly, as well as his complete conviction that it was the right thing. But that conviction has got lost somewhere along the way and everything’s got blurry. “Maybe… maybe I don’t want that now.”

“Maybe you don’t know what you want,” Zach counters, zipping up his suitcase. “Come on, Chris. This is just you getting maudlin because the press tour’s over.”

“That’s not true.”

“Sure it is. It’s the same every time. I can practically measure your mood drop across the final week.”

“I’m sad it’s over, sure. But that’s not what this is about.”

“Really?” Zach asks, his dark eyes boring into Chris’ until he breaks and looks away. “Look,” Zach continues after a beat, moving to sit beside him. “Even if this is it for Trek, I’m sure it won’t be that long until we’re in the same city again. Nothing’s changed, Chris.”

Chris barely feels the brush of lips on his; Zach’s goodbye. It’s only when Zach’s almost at the door, case in hand, that everything suddenly falls into blazing clarity, making Chris scramble out of bed to push the door shut before Zach can fully open it.

“Chris—“

“Something _has_ changed,” Chris says, his heart racing both from the abrupt physical exertion and the magnitude of his revelation. He takes Zach’s face in both of his hands, this time having no trouble looking him straight in the eyes. “I love you, Zach. I’m _in_ love with you.” He pauses, desperately trying to get the words right in his head. “Look, I don’t have all the answers yet and I’m not sure on the logistics of making everything work, but I want to try. I want to do this properly. Please, just… stay?”

Zach is staring at him, his eyes blank, expression unreadable, and, for a moment, Chris thinks he’s going to push past him and right out the door. But Zach drops his case on the floor and takes hold of Chris’ hands, pulling them away from his face. Chris keeps his eyes fixed on Zach’s, trying to find the slightest hint of his intentions, feeling very much like he’s on a high wire with no safety net.

Then Zach’s lips twitch upwards and he lets out a rush of breath, almost a laugh, as he shakes his head. “You’re an asshole, Pine.” And with that, he pulls Chris into a scorching kiss.

Chris reckons it’s as good a declaration of love as any.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Zach making fun of a beet-red blushing Chris, submitted by cptfine.

Zach had discovered pretty quickly that Chris was a blusher. He’d seen him blush in all manner of situations, quite a few of which he’d instigated himself. It had become a bit of a game, actually, especially across the Trek press tours. Every so often, Zach would get a question about Chris, and he would happily launch into a tale of such ardent respect and admiration, that Chris would be almost glowing by the end. The open or low cut shirts Chris often wore only revealed more flushed skin.

Then there were the more random opportunities—like the time he’d been passing Chris on the red carpet at some promotional event for Into Darkness and, in the spur of the moment, murmured that he smelled good. Zach hadn’t needed to look back to know that he’d succeeded, confirmed later by Chris once again declaring him an asshole.

“I’m sure your fans would thank me,” Zach replied easily, swigging from a bottle of water. “What are they called again? Pine nuts?”

“Leave my pine nuts out of this.”

“Well, there goes my evening,” Zach said with a wink, grinning triumphantly as the blush returned in full force.

And when they finally ended up tumbling into bed together, Chris’ face had flushed the moment Zach whispered how gorgeous he was.

“Oh my god,” Zach exclaimed, unable to keep from grinning. “You’re blushing already?”

“Shut up!”

“No, it’s adorable,” Zach replied, kissing Chris’ scowl away. “How far down does this thing go anyway?” he added, starting on the buttons of Chris’ wrinkled shirt. “I’ve always wanted to know.”

Chris shoved him away, playfully indignant. “You are _such_ an asshole.”

“So I’ve been told,” Zach said easily, kissing his way down Chris’ chest as the shirt was steadily unbuttoned. “Many times.” Another kiss. “Mostly by you.”

Chris’ huff turned almost instantly into a gasp as Zach caught his nipple between his lips. Zach grinned against his heated skin, swiping his tongue across the hardening bud while his fingers released the final button of Chris’ shirt.

“Whoa,” he exclaimed, opening the shirt fully.

“What?” Chris frowned, immediately lifting his head to look, as if he was scared that Zach had found something bad.

Zach shook his head slowly, still gazing in wonder. “Yours really is the blush that keeps on giving.”

“Oh my god, you _fucker!_ ”

“I believe that _is_ the general idea,” Zach quipped, smug grin firmly in place as he dodged another shove to his shoulder.

His victory was short lived, though; the next moment, he found himself flat on his back, effectively pinned down by an even more flushed Chris, whose eyes appeared even more blue in contrast. “Remind me again why I even talk to you.”

Without a word, Zach reached up to curl a hand around Chris’ neck and yanked him down to meet his lips. Chris apparently approved of that answer, because his indignation melted away within seconds, hunger taking over once again.

The teasing took a backseat after that—Zach was occupied with far more pleasurable things. He did, however, learn that Chris’ blush really _did_ go all the way down.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: birthday surprise, submitted by captainkatieb.

Zach barely glanced up as he entered his apartment building, Noah and Skunk trotting faithfully by his side. He’d just pulled up a new message on his phone from his brother. The text was short and to the point, wishing him a happy birthday and warning of the dangers of old age. He was on the point of sending a scathing reply when his attention was drawn by the doorman.

“Excuse me, Mr Quinto? You’ve had a delivery.”

Zach glanced down at the man’s hands, expecting whatever it was to be handed over, but they were empty. He frowned. “Oh? Where?”

“Just outside your apartment door, sir. It passed the security check.”

Baffled as to what the mysterious delivery could be—his family had already given gifts when they’d visited the week before—Zach thanked him and continued to the elevator. He spent the ride up thinking about the possibilities. He wouldn’t put it past Pegg to send him something inappropriate again—the previous year he’d sent an explosion of dick confetti; green, of course, to represent a male Vulcan.

His phone pinged again as he exited the elevator and he paused to glance at it again; more birthday greetings. He’d had at least a dozen while he was out, although nothing from Chris yet. It was still early in LA, though; he probably wasn’t even conscious yet. Zach had spoken to him briefly the previous evening and Chris had been heading out to some event that no doubt hadn’t ended until the early hours. It wasn’t that long ago that Zach would have been right there with him, drinking the night away in the lingering warmth of the Californian sun.

A soft whine from Skunk kicked Zach back into motion, pocketing his phone as he went. He’d reply once the dogs were settled and he’d made coffee. _And_ found out what the package was.

It was much larger than he’d expected, almost half the size of his door. As he got closer, Noah and Skunk began tugging at their leashes, whines turning into barks, their tails high with interest. Zach had to wonder if it was a present for him or for the dogs, especially since the closer they got, the crazier they went.

“Hey, quit it,” Zach told them, prodding the package with his foot as he slid his key into the lock. Okay, so it was heavy as well as large, not budging an inch. He stepped over it to get into the apartment, letting the dogs loose before grabbing a small knife from the kitchen. When he returned, he found that Noah and Skunk had circled right round to excitedly investigating the box again.

Zach shooed them out of the way and set about carefully opening it, but none of the crazy possibilities flying through his head could prepare him for the sight of Chris popping up out of the top with a huge grin and a shout of, “Surprise!”

The knife that Zach had dropped in shock only just missed his foot. “Fucking… fuck! _Chris_?! What..?”

Chris only grinned more, clearly extremely pleased with himself. “Happy birthday, man.”

“How… how long were you _in_ there for?”

“Only about fifteen minutes,” Chris replied, clambering out of the box while the dogs danced and barked around him. “Almost didn’t make it, though. Seriously, you don’t want to know how much I had to tip the doorman to play along and seal me in.”

Laughter abruptly bubbled up inside Zach at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. He couldn’t quite take it in. Chris was here, really here. For him. The thought made his heart lighter than it had felt in months. He yanked Chris into a tight hug, ignoring Noah’s and Skunk’s demands for more attention.

“This is… _thank you_.”

“Don’t thank me yet!” Chris said, pulling back enough to meet Zach’s gaze. “I have a whole birthday itinerary planned.” He paused and glanced down, wrinkling his nose at Zach’s attire. “You should probably go get changed.”

Zach snorted. “Okay… but I need to do one thing first.”

“What?”

“This.” Zach leaned in, catching sight of Chris’ smile just before their lips connected. If Chris had had to leave again right then and there, it still would have been the best birthday gift.

“Okay, I might have to make a couple of changes to the itinerary,” Chris murmured breathlessly against his lips after several long and very enjoyable minutes.

Grinning, Zach linked their fingers together and pulled Chris towards the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: comfort food, submitted by elisa-pie.

Zach slipped inside and shut the door as quietly as possible in case Chris was sleeping, but he’d only taken a single step when a croaky voice drifted from the bedroom.

“Zach?”

Abandoning his careful approach, Zach tossed his keys on the small table by the door and called back, “Yeah, it’s me. How are you doing?” He took Chris’ pitiful groan as not good. 

“You hungry?” he added, heading for the bedroom, bag in hand. He shook it as he entered. “I brought supplies!”

Sitting up in bed, supported by a mass of pillows, Chris’ pale face lit up a little. “Is that…?”

“A whole selection of pastries from your favorite bakery, yes,” Zach confirmed, handing the bag over.

“Thanks, man.” Chris huffed a laugh. “Mom already brought chicken soup over, and Katie sent lasagna.”

“Great,” Zach said, removing his jacket, “so now you have all three courses.”

Perusing the bag’s contents, Chris snorted. “Why does everyone think the answer to everything is food?”

“Er… because for you it is?” Zach dodged a weakly thrown Kleenex box, but it would have missed him by a mile anyway. “Seriously, though, everyone knows you need to keep your strength up when you’re sick. You need to eat.”

“You know I’ve had this lecture twice already.”

“Third time’s a charm.”

Chris’ small smile was broken by a series of harsh coughs, followed by a violent sneeze. He collapsed back onto the pillows, gratefully accepting the box of Kleenex that Zach handed back before huffing in frustration. “I hate this. Why do I have to get sick the minute I stop working? I’ve been looking forward to this week with you for months and now all our plans are in ruins.”

“Not in ruins. We’ll just have to adapt to circumstances.”

“Shitty circumstances,” Chris replied grumpily.

Zach shrugged. “So we stay in; movies and comfort food instead of days out and wild parties.” He sat down on the bed beside Chris. “Just you and me.”

Chris managed another smile. “Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.” When Zach leaned in to kiss him, however, Chris quickly withdrew. “You should avoid getting _too_ close, though.”

“Yeah,” Zach scoffed, cupping Chris’ face to bring his lips back within reach. “Not gonna happen.”


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Pinto One Word Prompt Fest on Imzy.
> 
> Prompt: warmth, submitted by cardassiansunrise.

“Still cold,” Chris moans through chattering teeth.

His fevered cheeks tell a different story, but Zach duly fetches another blanket to add to the substantial pile that Chris is steadily disappearing beneath. “It’s lucky you collect these things or we would probably have run out five blankets ago.”

Zach's valiant attempt at humor doesn’t so much as raise a smile. Chris moans, still shivering violently, and Zach quickly goes through a mental list of options. Blankets? Check. Heating pad? Check. Hot drink? He glances at the mug gripped tightly between Chris’ hands, still steaming. Check. Thermostat cranked up? Check. Chris might still be cold, but Zach is close to overheating now and he’s all out of ideas.

“Zach.”

Chris’ voice is so fragile, so woeful that, despite the light sheen of sweat covering Zach’s entire body, it has him stripping down to his underwear and sliding underneath the blankets to join him. Apparently it’s the right move, as Chris immediately burrows into his side. Zach deftly plucks the mug from his fingers before it can spill and sets it aside.

“So warm…” Chris says with a small sigh.

Zach definitely _is_ warm, and he’s only getting warmer pressed against the furnace that is Chris’ body. But Chris’ teeth have stopped chattering quite so much, the violent shivers have calmed to quiet tremors, and, as Zach cards his fingers through Chris’ hair, he hears a sleepy hum of contentment.

It’s not the evening he’d envisaged, and he’s far from comfortable, but Zach can’t keep a soft smile from blooming on his face anyway.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This evolved from a discussion I had with semperama about Zach talking to Chris after watching Hell Or High Water.

“So did you see it?” 

It’s what Chris has wanted to ask since he started the call ten minutes ago, but he’s made himself wait until the first lull in their conversation.

“See what?”

“Zach, come on,” Chris says, huffing as he collapses onto his couch, adjusting the phone slightly against his ear in time to hear Zach’s small rumble of laughter.

“Oh, you mean your new movie! Yeah, I saw it last night.”

Chris waits a beat, but nothing else is forthcoming. “And?” he presses. “What did you think?”

“Well…” Zach said, drawing the word out on purpose.

“Zach!”

Laughter erupts on the other end of the phone. “Okay, okay. You wanna know what I thought? I thought it was a brilliantly crafted, beautifully executed piece of cinema. But your performance, Chris…” Chris steels himself, the insecurity he’s always trying to keep in check rising like a black cloud. “It was _breathtaking_.”

Chris sags against the couch, a smile breaking across his face like the sun. “Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Zach says fervently. “It was such an understated performance, with so much depth. You just… you keep continuing to amaze me, Chris. You have an incredible talent. Truly.”

Unable to fight the blush that is deepening with every passing second, Chris tries to think of something to say in response. Apparently he takes a little too long.

“Chris?”

“Yeah, I’m here. I just…” Chris clears his throat, still a little overcome by the passion of Zach’s praise.

“Man, I’d love to see how hard you’re blushing right now.”

“Shut up,” Chris says, breaking into laughter. How he wishes Zach was there with him, more than just a voice on the phone. Chris would show him exactly how much those words mean to him.

“Since you’re already blushing, can I also add that your rugged cowboy look was sexy as hell?”

“No, you can only say that in person,” Chris replies, his cheeks still flaming as he grins widely into the handset. “And soon, I hope.”

“Yeah,” Zach agrees, the humor in his voice fading into something deeper and more meaningful. “Me too.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I forgot to post this one here! It's a smutty birthday fic I wrote for James-tee back in August.

Chris wakes with a start, disorientated. The stinging pain that had pulled him from sleep is already fading, almost gone, but he guesses what is responsible—or rather who—even before he cranes his head around to look over his shoulder. Sure enough, Zach is lying halfway down the bed, dark eyes gleaming mischievously in the half-light. Chris can still see the perfect indentations from Zach’s teeth in his reddened skin.

“What the fuck, dude?” Roughened with sleep, Chris’ voice doesn’t sound nearly as indignant as he intends.

“Sorry,” Zach replies, although the soft rumble of laughter against Chris’ thigh says otherwise. He rubs a palm over the mauled cheek, squeezing the bruised flesh a little too firmly. “You know I can’t resist this ass. It’s a thing of beauty.”

Chris huffs and lets his head fall back onto the pillow. “Next time try writing a sonnet instead.”

“I’ll be happy to worship it in every possible way,” Zach declares as he presses his lips to the affected spot, swiping his tongue across it for good measure. He slowly crawls upwards, placing more kisses as he goes, finding Chris’ neck, his jaw, and finally his lips, the rigid heat of his erection coming to rest against the cleft of Chris’ ass.

Feigned annoyance quickly forgotten, Chris hums and presses back against him as pleasant memories from the night before resurface, blowing away the cobwebs of sleep with a rush of arousal.

Groaning, Zach thrusts lightly to find friction and Chris is just starting to grind back when Zach abruptly pulls back. The reason becomes clear as hot hands land on his ass, thumbs spreading his cheeks wide to make way for a questing tongue.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Chris is pushing himself up onto his knees before he’s fully aware of what he’s doing, instinctively seeking more. Already his cock is hanging full and heavy beneath him, begging for attention that it’s not going to get any time soon. Chris needs both hands to brace himself, fingers digging into the sheets as he rocks back against that gloriously talented mouth with abandon.

Zach’s licking him open like a condemned man savoring his final meal, and fuck, Chris is pretty sure he could come just like this. It’s only been a few minutes and his cock’s already leaking enough to leave a sizable wet patch beneath him. And god, he wants to touch himself so badly. But he also wants to come like this. And he will, he realizes, as the pressure starts to build inexorably towards its inevitable conclusion. The thrill of that thought alone sends him hurtling towards that golden horizon a little faster.

Chris closes his eyes, concentrating solely on Zach’s tongue spearing him over and over, his mouth every so often dipping down to suck across his taint and balls, and the way his hands squeeze his ass cheeks, clenching and unclenching in rhythm with his plunging tongue. And it all becomes too much; the tension has to break.

“Zach…” That’s all Chris manages to gasp before he’s coming in long spurts across the sheets, completely untouched. He doesn’t realize that Zach’s right at the edge with him, or that he’s moved to kneel upright, until he feels the telltale splashes of warmth across his ass and lower back.

The tension replaced by boneless lethargy, it’s all Chris can do not to collapse into his own mess. “Fucking hell, man…” He looks over his shoulder to see Zach admiring his handiwork and can’t help but snort at his deeply satisfied expression. “How does it look?”

“Really good,” Zach says, tilting his head as if studying a museum piece. “I think I like this look even more.”

“Jesus…” Chris laughs as he shifts to sit up. “Possessive much?”

“Maybe a little,” Zach concedes with a slow grin, leaning in to capture Chris’ lips. The kiss is soft and slow, but it still makes Chris’ toes curl. “But only with you.”

Chris hums, pressing close to kiss him again. “I can live with that.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a dialogue prompt post on Tumblr: “Shut up, I am a delight!” submitted by plaid-queen.

Sitting on Chris’ patio in the late afternoon sun, beer in hand, Zach can almost believe he never left. It still feels so familiar, so comfortable, even though it’s a world away from the bustling streets and constant noise to which he’s become accustomed. They chat and drink and Zach extends his legs to chase the shafts of golden sunlight, enjoying their warm caress on his skin. Yes, this is almost perfect.

The magic is somewhat broken though when, halfway through a discussion on upcoming projects, Chris produces a chicken leg from a napkin in his pocket and proceeds to tear bites off it. Zach can’t help but be thrown by its appearance, losing the thread of the conversation entirely.

“Tell me you didn’t grab that from Cho’s leftovers at lunch.”

It takes a second for Chris to catch on, his brain still on the script he’d been enthusiastically talking about. He looks down at the chicken leg, shrugs, and takes another bite. “Waste not, want not.”

“Oh my god!” Zach breaks into laughter, although his amusement is warring with disgust. Talking while eating is one of his pet peeves—actually it was probably his mom’s, he just inherited it. And Chris tests all of the table manners Zach was brought up with. “You are literally the worst.”

“Shut up, I am a delight!”

Chris gives him a cheeky grin that, despite being marred somewhat by chicken grease, still makes Zach’s insides flutter traitorously. Firmly ignoring that, he points a finger threateningly.

“Just keep those greasy hands away from me.”

Chris waggles his eyebrows. “That’s not what you said earlier.”

Rolling his eyes, Zach swiftly steers the conversation back to the script. His mind remains distracted, though, this time by the memory of Chris’ dexterous fingers stretching him wide that morning. Shifting in his seat at the heat pooling in his groin, Zach decides to drag Chris back inside for some quid pro quo. Just as soon as he’s finished his chicken.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a micro-story prompt post on Tumblr. Prompt #15: trembling hands, submitted by semperama.

They have a synchronicity that comes from a hundred similar encounters, minds and bodies so in tune that words aren’t necessary. Although the occasional soft, “Zach,” falls from Chris’ lips, it’s not intended to direct or control; it’s whispered with a kind of reverence normally reserved for sacred places. Zach cherishes every moment, worships every inch of skin with which he becomes reacquainted, tracing familiar paths long committed to memory. 

He can remember each and every one of their liaisons, from the very first when his hands had trembled upon finally touching what he’d thought forever out of reach, and he’ll remember the last, whenever that may be. For now, he clings to the present and to Chris in his arms; for as long as he has him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a micro-story prompt post on Tumblr. Prompt #27: hide, submitted by elisa-pie.

“Chris?” Seeing no sign of him, Zach heads upstairs and starts to look around. “You up here? Chris?”

A door opens and he’s yanked sideways into darkness. “Shhh!”

“What—”

“I’m playing hide and seek with Luca.”

“In a closet… really?”

“Actually it’s more of a cupboard.”

“Potayto po _tah_ to.”

“Why are you up here anyway? The party’s in the garden.”

“Katie asked me to find you.”

“Oh? Why?”

“She told me to tell you that Luca gave up looking for you about fifteen minutes ago; he’s outside eating chocolate cake instead.”

There’s a moment of silence before Chris speaks again. “So basically I’m hiding in a closet for no reason?”

“I thought you said it was a cupboard.”

“Shut up.”

Laughing, Zach moves close enough to feel Chris’ breath on his face. “So let’s think of another reason to be in here.” 

He can feel Chris’ answering grin as their lips meet.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt post on tumblr. Prompt: "It wasn't supposed to happen like that." Requested by commodorecliche.

Chris’ front door is open when Zach arrives. He knocks more out of politeness than need—Chris has always made it clear that his home is Zach’s, but some things are ingrained too deep.

“Chris?”

Not getting an answer, Zach moves further into the house. He wonders if Chris is in the shower, but as he approaches the doors onto the patio, he hears his voice outside. A few more steps bring Chris into view, standing a few feet away with his back to the house, his phone pressed to his ear. Zach pauses on the threshold, not wanting to interrupt.

“Yeah… yeah, okay… Listen, I’ve gotta go, Zach will be here soon… Yes again… No… Okay, seriously, stop… And what am I supposed to say? Hey, Zach, I’m still hopelessly in love with you, do you fancy living happily ever after with me?”

Everything screeches to a halt in Zach’s brain. He must make some sort of noise because Chris turns and sees him, the color instantly draining from his face. “Fuck. I’ll call you later, Katie.”

Zach stumbles to the nearest chair, his thoughts and emotions spinning out of control as Chris’ words replay over and over in his head.

Chris is still standing in the same place, apparently frozen to the spot, his phone now held limply at his side. “…It wasn’t supposed to happen like that.”

Zach looks up at him, incredulous. “How _was_ it supposed to happen exactly?”

“I don’t know!” Chris says, running a hand through his hair in agitation. “Over a bottle of wine, maybe, after we’ve hung out more—a lot more—and maybe gotten back to the way things were.”

Zach huffs a laugh, but it’s unamused. The whole reason they’d originally called it off was because Chris hadn’t been comfortable with the way things were, or rather with the way things were inevitably going.

Chris immediately picks up on it. “Look, I know I stuffed things up last time, and you’re still getting over your breakup with Miles… that’s why I was waiting.”

“Why?”

Chris’ brow furrows. “I just said—” But Zach quickly shakes his head.

“No, why do you think it’ll be any different this time?”

“Because… because _I’m_ different.” Chris finally moves to break the invisible barrier between them, slowly approaching like he would a wounded animal, crouching down to lay a gentle hand on Zach’s arm. “I let stupid fears get in the way before. I’m not going to let that happen again, I promise.” Zach can only stare at him as he tries to come to terms with his whole world shifting in the space of a few minutes. “Look, I know this is a shock,” Chris presses on, “and you don’t need to decide anything now. Let’s just hang out some more and—”

“No.” Zach’s a little surprised at the vehemence of his own voice, but everything has become suddenly, startlingly clear. When Chris’ expression crumples, Zach catches his hand before it can withdraw. Hope wars with fear in the blue eyes that rise to meet his. “We’re not wasting any more time.”

In a single moment, the clouds lift from Chris’ face and he’s shining brighter than the sun above. Then Zach is kissing him, allowing Chris to seep back into his body, pouring life and warmth into the furthest reaches of his battered heart, and Zach can breathe again.


End file.
